Familiar
by OkamiNekoKitsune
Summary: When a beginner trainer is sent to a Pokemon boarding school and receives his first Pokemon, he is in for quite a surprise... M rated for future "smutty" scenes... and possibly more! Hooray for 1000 views and 20 follows! Note: I actually had Chapter 3 done for ages, I just forgot to upload...
1. Chapter 1

_The Second story that was promised… Here it is…_

**Familiar**

**Chapter 1- An Anthromorphic Kitsune**

I slumped down on my bed and sighed. In one of my hands, I held my phone. On the screen, a message was displayed. It was labelled "From Dad" and the message read:

"_Hi Fuyu, how are you settling in at the boarding school? I hope you arrived there safely, and there weren't any problems along the way. I understand you are a bit worried because I sent you to a Pokémon boarding school, and you don't even have any Pokémon, but don't worry son! I'm sending you your Pokémon in its ball in the post as I type this message. It should arrive by tomorrow, so you'll have something to impress your new friends!"_

In my other hand, I held a three-year-old family photo. On it, there were four people: My mother, Sachi, My father, Tora, my older brother, Kaito, who was currently at the school, and the best battler there was in the school, and me. On the back, in my handwriting, it was labelled, "The last family photo. Ever."

I was sitting in a dormitory in the Pokémon boarding school known as the "Harmonia boarding school." I was one of the luckier ones of the new students, getting my own dormitory. Still, I felt quite lonely, sitting in my dormitory alone, with all my unpacked stuff spread across the floor. I almost couldn't wait for my new starter Pokémon to arrive. I stretched and yawned, and started to sort everything that I'd unpacked out.

After an hour or so, there was a knock on the door, and when I went to open it, I was surprised to see a postman standing there, with a box in his hands. He asked me for my signature on a piece of paper, so I took out a pen I habitually kept in my pocket, and signed my name, _Fuyuki Haruhana. _Thanking him, I took the box and waved him off. Walking back inside my dormitory, I opened the box, and sure enough, there was a Pokéball there. Taking it out, and hesitating slightly, I aimed it away from me, and threw it. However, what I was not expecting was for a human to come out. She was dressed in a snow white shirt and a snow white jumper, which had a little light-blue bobble near the collar. She also wore a light blue miniskirt with black outlining. Her hair was silver-gray, and her eyes the same colour as the bobble. However, none of these really struck me as odd. What did was the fact that out of her head, two little triangular ears came out, and out of her rear area came out a fox's tail, the biggest I had ever seen. But what really surprised me was what she did next. Opening her mouth, I expected some sort of Pokémon cry, but instead, what I heard was:

"Hello, my Master."

Once in every person's life, there will be times when they cannot stop themselves from deadpanning. This was definitely one of those times for me. Recovering myself, I struggled to say,

"Wait wait wait. Let me just get some things straight. First of all, instead of sending me a regular starter Pokémon, or a regular Pokémon at all, my father sent me a human girl, who has ears and a tail. (She nodded.) And secondly, you can speak."

"Of course, Master."

"Can we cut the "master" crap? Just call me by my name, Fuyuki."

"Very well then, Master Fuyuki."

I deadpanned again.

"Please, _just Fuyuki._"

"Fine then, Fuyuki." She said. "Meanwhile, what are you going to call me?"

"Well, what species of Pokémon are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. All I know is that I was born and raised to serve my Master."

"Well, I'm just going to go along the original lines, since you have a fox's ears and tail, and call you Okami. Is that ok for you?"

She seemed to ponder it for a moment, then nodded happily.

"Very well then, Okami, I will move on to my final question. (I took a deep breath at this point.) Are those ears and that tail real, and can I stroke them?" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes they are, and of course, Fuyuki, you can stroke them… since you are my master…" she said, a slight blush appearing on her face.

I gathered myself together, and gently began scratching behind one of her ears. Her expression of embarrassment quickly turned into one that was overall very content. As I began stroking her tail too, her expression changed into one that was looking very pleasured indeed, almost in ecstasy.

"F-Fuyuki?" she said, stuttering slightly from her happiness.

"Yes?"

"I th-think you should stop, before I lose control over myself…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry," I said, letting go of her tail.

"I-It's ok…" she said, still struggling to stop shivering from happiness.

I looked at the clock, and realised how late it was.

"We should probably get going to bed, Okami. It's quite late."

"Alright Fuyuki. Umm…"

"Yes?"

"I…don't really want to go back into my Pokéball, so can I sleep next to you?"

"O-ok, then…" I said, blushing myself.

Not bothering to change my clothes, I climbed into bed. Okami, meanwhile, climbed on with me and snuggled up close to me, as I turned off the lamp by my bed, sending the room into darkness.

"Goodnight Okami," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Fuyuki," she whispered back.

As I started to fall asleep, a thought crossed my mind.

"_Wait, if what my brother told me about the school is correct, everyone else is going to have completely normal Pokémon, whereas I've got an Anthropomorphic Kitsune who likes having her tail stroked. Great. Just great."_

I carried this thought with me, as I fell asleep.

_God dammit, Japan, you and your Furry anime crap._

_Anyway, I'd like to make use of this author's note to announce a poll._

_Which one of my new stories do you think I should continue?_

_A New Era, or Familiar?_

_It's your choice, so head on over to my profile to vote!_

_~Frost_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's the second chapter._

**Chapter 2- ****Read the Pokedex, Dummy.**

I woke up with a big yawn, and stretched my arms out. I looked around me, and having just woken up and just moved into this boarding school yesterday, completely forgot where I was. I had always had a fear when I was younger that my parents were one day going to disown me and place me in some kind of foster home, and I thought that fear had finally come true. This was mainly because the room's walls were a black colour, and the curtains were drawn, giving a particularly gloomy atmosphere. Not only that, there were things all over the floor. I was shaking slightly in fear, before I felt another figure stretch out next to me. I suddenly remembered where I was, and gave the fox next to me a little stroke on the head.

"Good morning Okami," I said to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Five more minutes, please..." she mumbled half-asleep.

_Very well,_ I thought. Getting up quietly off the bed, I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the tap. Getting out a clothes-washing bowl from the cabinet under the sink, I filled it up with cold water, and tiptoed back to the bed. As quietly as possible, I tiptoed over to the bed, and with one swoop of my arms, poured the entire bowl of cold water onto Okami's head. Needless to say, she woke up in a flash.

"AAAH! WHAT THE FUCK, FUYUKI!" she screamed at me.

I, however, couldn't control my laughter, and through my laughing only managed a simple apology. She was about to go completely berserk on me, when I heard a knock on my door. Turning around to tell Okami to hide, I noticed suddenly that she was no longer standing next to me. Instead, in her place stood a completely normal shiny Braixen. Except she was wearing a bobble hat, with the unmistakeable blue bobbles that she usually had.

"I'll explain later," she said, surprising me slightly. "Just open the door!"

I went and opened the door, not expecting anything special, just a campus warden telling me to be more quiet. Instead, what I saw was someone I was not expecting to see.

"K-Kaito!?" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here! Aren't the seniors meant to keep away from the first-years until the proper admission ceremony?"

"Relax Fuyu, I got permission from the campus wardens. And I was just about to check out on you, when I heard some screaming. Sounds like you got a girl in here with you. Nice job man!"

"Um, no, that was just me..." Okami said. "See, Fuyuki poured cold water on my head to wake me up, and..."

"Wait, Fuyuki, your Braixen can talk?" Kaito asked, slightly astonished.

"U-uh, yeah, I taught her how to," I replied, nervous that he was going to find out.

Kaito thought about this for a moment. Then he said,

"Tell you what Fuyuki. Prove that she's a Pokemon by telling her to use a move."

"What, inside my room?" I asked. "And I'm not even sure what moves she has..."

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Kaito said. "I was told to give you this..." he continued, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a Pokedex. "This'll be yours."

I turned on the Pokedex and aimed it at Okami. Her details showed up on the screen.

**Name: Okami  
>Species: Braixen<br>Nature: Modest  
>Height:<br>Weight:  
>Ability: Illusion<br>Moves: Mystical Fire  
>Cloak (Notes: Hides user from view of opposing trainer and Pokemon. Owner can still see the user.)<br>Psychic  
>Mind Games (Notes: Confuses opposing Pokemon, raises random stat of user, and decreases random stat of foe.)<br>(Notes: Mystical Fire and Psychic can be combined to create Foxfire.  
>Ability Illusion and Mind Games can be combined to create a permanent Illusion inside and outside battle.)<br>**"Alright, this is nice and all, but what about her level?" I asked.

"Fuyuki, they stopped using levels after the Ash Ketchum incident. Did you forget or something?"

"Y-yeah, I forgot." _Actually I never heard about that, but... _"Oh yeah, that reminds me," I said. "When I first got Okami, she didn't seem to remember anything from before I met her. Do you know anything about that?"

"Hmm... I think we'll have to see the school medic about that one," Kaito replied. "It could be simple amnesia, but I don't want to risk it. She doesn't know amnesia anyway... But going back to the original subject, there are training grounds outside. I don't think we'll be needing to visit those any more though."

"Why not!?"

"The Pokedex registered her as a Pokemon. That's enough proof for me."

"So why'd you want to go outside and see her do a move then?"

"I was just curious..."

"Get out of here, Kaito."

"Fine, fine..." he said, exiting the room.

I slumped down on the bed,

"So, basically, I'll have to treat you like an actual Braixen now when other people are around?" I asked Okami.

"Yeah, more or less..." she said.

"And how exactly did you turn into a Braixen?"

"Did you even read the Pokedex? A combination of Mind Games and Illusion. And before you say, yes I can turn back to my original form."

So saying, she wagged her tail, and turned back into her Halfbreed form.

"There. Is that enough proof?" she asked.

"I never said I wanted any proof..." I said.

"W-whatever..."

"And what does cloak do?"

"What do you think it does?"

"I don't know."

"Well then read the Pokedex. Dummy."

"What did you call me!?"

So saying, I grabbed her, and pushed her down on the bed.

"Noooo~" she said, faking being afraid. "Don't hurt meee~"

"Too bad," I said evilly. "You're my prey now!"

I held her arms down by here sides, and when I was sure she wasn't going to struggle anymore, started tickling her. Pretty soon, she was laughing and had tears in her eyes from doing that.

"Ahahaha... Please, Fuyuki, S-stop it... Ahahaha... My stomach hurts... Ahahaha..."

"Not until you learn to respect your master, you disobedient cute little fox!"

"Ahahaha... D-did you just call me cute?"

"Yes, I did, and I only speak the truth, my precious little fox!"

I quickly realised what I was saying and stopped. A blush quickly spread across both our faces as I picked her back up.

"A-anyway," I said, still blushing, "Shall we stop messing around in our room and go outside so we can look around the campus?"

"A-agreed," she said, changing into her Braixen form as we headed out of the door. "Oh, and yeah Fuyuki, you do realise you're still in your bed clothes?"

I groaned in annoyance, as I tried to return her to her Pokeball temporarily so I could change. However, whatever I did, the Pokeball would not function. Shrugging, I decided to just ask someone else about it later, and just walked into the bathroom with my clothes and locked the door.

_A.N: That's another chapter done. I'm out of here._

_Okami: Waaaait!_

_Me: What is it Okami?_

_Okami: Umm, never mind. Stay frosty, everyone!_

_Me: That's my line from now on._

_Okami: Hey, you can't just steal that!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: More chapters!_

_And sorry for the delay, but my house's internet has been down this whole week._

**Familiar: Chapter 3- The First Tournament- Part 1**

First making a trip to the training grounds, I saw many other trainers with their Pokémon, practicing with each other. Seeing a list on the wall titled "Trainer challenge! Sign up now!" Underneath the heading, a long list followed, filled with various names of trainers and their Pokémon. Luckily, it was a single Pokémon tournament, so I entered my name, put Okami as my chosen Pokémon, and waited for the tournament to start. It took a while, but eventually all 64 places in the tournament had been filled. I looked up, and saw that my opponent was a senior student with an Emboar. Walking up to the stand with Okami, he laughed at me, and was soon joined by the rest of the students.

"Aww, look. It's a little baby with his little baby Pokémon! Go on, run home to mommy before you get a bruise!"

I gritted my teeth in rage, and I saw Okami also get visibly angry in her Braixen form, coating her hands in fire. At this moment, she turned around and told me:

"Don't worry, Fuyuki. Let me take care of this. And they can't hear me speaking to you, all they hear is my Pokémon language."

I nodded at her, saying to her, "Alright, Okami. Do your thing."

The judge at the side of the field blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"The battle between these two students will now commence! Each side may only use one Pokémon!"

A countdown sounded.

"3… 2… 1… **BEGIN!"**

At this moment, Okami disappeared. Everyone was confused to as where she had gone, except me, still being, somehow, able to see a faint outline of her form running toward the even more confused Emboar. Tensing, waiting for the perfect moment when she was close enough, I focused my entire mind on the battle. At the right moment, when she was inches away from the opposing Emboar, I shouted, "NOW!"

At that moment, she appeared, using Psychic on the Emboar, knocking it back against the wall. When the smoke cleared, the Emboar lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to move.

The judge raised his flag in my direction.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Braixen wins!"

A large cheer erupted from the crowd, chanting my name over and over.

"Well, isn't that typical," said the opposing trainer. "The main character always wins his first battle, doesn't he…"

No one bothered to tell him he was breaking the fourth wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later, when back amongst the crowd, Okami turned to face me.

"How was my first battle? Did I do a good job?"

I smiled at her, stroking the top of her head.

"Of course you did, my adorable little Braixen. Of course you did."

No one else except me saw her blush, as they were all concentrating on the battle.

As the last battle finished, the organisers of the tournament stepped out onto the field to announce some things. With a bit of surprise, I saw that Kaito was one of the organisers for the tournament.

"Alright everyone! I'd just like to make an announcement! The next battle in the tournament will be a Triple battle, so all contestants must get three of their Pokémon ready for battle! The next battle will commence in two hours, so all contestants please get ready!"

Inside my head, I groaned. Typical Kaito, knowing I only had one Pokémon… With a sigh of annoyance, I trudged back to my room, knowing he'd come and see me sooner or later.

When he finally did come and see me, it was already 30 minutes before the second round of the tournament. I greeted him with a punch to the guts, which he skilfully dodged.

"I knew that was coming. Also, Fuyuki, don't worry. I'm here to give you a present anyway."

Reaching into his pocket, he took out two Pokéballs. Releasing the Pokémon inside each of them, I saw one was a Greninja, and the other was a Gardevoir.

"Wow, Kaito, thanks! Although I'm surprised you're giving away a Greninja… aren't they supposed to be really rare?"

"Well, remember my starter? This Greninja's her daughter! Anyway, moving on to the second thing…"

"You use that phrase too often…"

"…you'll have to come with me for a second. We need some extra details, including the names for your two new Pokémon, which I'm going to force you to decide on right now."

"Ummm… ok… the Greninja shall be called Umi, and the Gardevoir shall be called Natsu."

They both nodded their agreement.

"Well, Umi and Natsu, I'll let you get acquainted to Okami, while I go sort out some things with my brother."

Leaving the room, and coming back in five minutes, I was not prepared for what I saw. Instead of seeing a Braixen, a Greninja, and a Gardevoir, I saw Okami, in her human form, and two other girls sat on my bedroom floor. One was wearing a blue jumper and a dark blue cardigan, with black tights and a dark blue miniskirt. She wore a simple blue bobble hat, and a pink scarf with tassels at the end. Out from under her blue hat, long blue hair flowed out like water. Her eyes were a light blue, reflecting the light and shining like the sea.

The other girl had shorter, mint green hair, and the same colour eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt, and a white skirt. She wore another scarf, which was white, but had a red tip, which ended around her chest. Around her head, she wore a mint green shawl that matched her hair and eye colour, which wrapped around her head and rested on both her shoulders. Her expression was seemingly much more placid then both Okami and the blue-haired girl.

Once they noticed me, they all got up. Okami said, "Okay, you two! Like we practiced!"

They stood in front of me, arms by their sides.

"Welcome home, master!" they all said, curtseying. However, by doing so while wearing miniskirts, they revealed three pairs of lacy, white panties…

Cupping my hands to my nose to prevent myself from getting a nosebleed, I tried to protest, failed, and sighed.

"Well, Okami, you can stop using your Mind games right now, and get ready for battle. You three girls will all have to do a good job…"

All three nodded, and changed back to their Pokémon forms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"The match between Fuyuki and Elicia will now commence! Each side will use three Pokémon in a triple battle, and the first person whose Pokémon all faint will lose!"

The girl standing opposite me wore a light blue top hat, a light blue long-sleeved shirt, and light blue trousers. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were blue. She also wore a large blue cape, and blue boots.

"Don't get too cocky just because you won your first battle!" she taunted. "I'll be much harder to beat!" she continued, throwing out 3 Pokéballs. Out emerged a Tyranitar, a Salamence, and an Ursaring. Umi, Okami, and Natsu stepped onto the field, readying themselves. The referee at the side raised his flag.

"Begin!"

_And so, I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger._

_I'm so cruel! _


End file.
